Stargate Nexus: Strange Energy
by AT and TT
Summary: In two seperate incidents Stargate Command and Atlantis must deal with illnesses that could cost them the lives of their crew.


CH 23 Strange Energy (Early April 2013)

*Part 1 CHANGES

Jack and Sam had a long drive into work. They both had a lot on their mind, and knew that the subject could not be avoided. They were silent for the first part of the drive but Sam wanted to know how Jack felt about their situation.

-Sam: So what do you think about this weekend?

-Jack: You know what I think.

-Sam: He's my brother, Jack.

-Jack: It's too soon for Jacob. Not to mention there is no way Mark is going to buy our cover story.

-Sam: Well he doesn't have the clearance. So whether he believes the story or not, doesn't matter.

Jack was silent again, which made Sam uncomfortable. She just wanted their family to be settled. She knew Jack worried, but she wanted him to talk to her, not keep it all bottled up.

Sam was going through her own issues. She worried about being a good mother and making the right decisions for the kids. But at the same time she didn't want to lose her identity as a strong capable woman. She felt the need to assert herself and sometimes it seemed to challenge Jack.

Cam knocked on the door to Aliana's quarters and she quickly opened it. She hardly said hi as she hurried back to finish packing.

-Cam: I thought for sure you'd be ready to go.

-Ali: I keep changing my mind on what to take. But I think I'm done.

-Cam: I just wanted to let you know that you will be missed on SG1. We'll be holding your spot for you, so you better come back.

-Ali: I wasn't sure, with Jen returning and getting healthier…

-Cam: I want you back.

-Ali: What?

-Cam: I mean on the team.

-Ali: Right… Of course. And I want to come back. It means a lot to me to be a part of this team.

-Cam: The team wouldn't be the same without you. Also… about Vegas. I know we don't talk about it, but… If it's better for you, we can just forget it ever happened.

-Ali: I don't want that. You were there for me when I needed you. I never want to forget that.

-Cam: Well, I feel the same way. So… we'll just continue to keep it between us.

-Ali: That's what we'll do.

-Cam: Come on. I'll walk you to the gateroom.

Jack walked side by side with Sam down the corridors of Stargate Command. She hoped that he would relax about the situation with the children, but she knew that was impossible. Right now she wanted to hurry up and see her friends off as they departed for Atlantis. The visit with Teyla and John was way to short, and they didn't happen often enough. Most of all she would miss Daniel while he was away, and wanted to say goodbye.

Daniel was in the gateroom with the rest of the team awaiting their departure through the gate. Rodney hardly took a moment to breath as he went on and on about returning to his work in Atlantis. It occurred to Daniel that Rodney had no idea that Jennifer was leaving Atlantis. He was torn between telling him now or waiting for Jennifer to break it to him.

-Rodney: Well my work making Atlantis more energy efficient is almost complete. My team is adequately staffed, of course, because they have me. But I'm sure we will find something for Aliana to do. Perhaps sight seeing or rummaging through the Ancient data base with you will keep her occupied.

-Daniel: I think she'll be helping out in the medical lab and infirmary.

-Rodney: Oh, well I'm sure Jennifer would appreciate a little assistance here and there.

-Teyla: Rodney, there is plenty to be done on Atlantis. I'm sure where ever Aliana's efforts are focused, will be greatly appreciated and needed.

-Rodney: Right, of course. I didn't mean to trivialize you contributions.

-Ali: I'm sure that's not what you meant to do.

-Rodney: I only meant that Atlantis already has the best and brightest working there, so there may not be much opportunity for you to make a worthwhile investment.

-Carson: Rodney! Really?

The group all rolled their eyes at Rodney's lack of sensitivity or tact. But they all knew it was just Rodney being himself. Aliana would have to get used to his rough edges. Daniel was about to say something when he heard Sam's voice.

-Sam: Hey guys! I was worried that I would miss you.

-Teyla: (giving her a warm hug) Sam, it was so nice seeing you again and meeting your beautiful family.

-Sam: I hope we can do it again soon.

-John: Absolutely! Next time we're in town.

-Rodney: Sam, it was truly a pleasure to see you again.

He gave her a hug, and considered letting his hands drop a little low around her waist. But he caught a glimpse of Jack watching and thought better of it. Sam quickly turned her focus to Daniel, and wrapped her arms around him.

-Daniel: I hate leaving you two right now.

-Sam: I know. But we'll be fine.

-Jack: Daniel…

-Daniel: Jack…

-Jack: Have a safe trip. Bring me back something neat.

-Daniel: I will do that. Take care you two.

Walter dialed the gate and the chevrons lit up one by one before the splash of the event horizon swished through the air. Vala swooped in just in time to give Daniel and Ali a hug goodbye. The group went through the gate leaving their friends at the SGC behind.

-Cam: They'll be back, right.

-Sam: Of course they will.

-Vala; We'll the last time you went for a two week stint to work on the space gate, you ended up staying on Atlantis for a year.

-Sam: (pondering) that is true…

-Jack: And a couple of years ago Daniel went to Atlantis to investigate the possible location of another ZPM…

-Vala: He didn't come back for 10 months.

-Jack: Found a hand full of ZPMs tho.

-Cam: So, they'll be back. Right?

*Part 2 HEARTS COLLIDE*

IN ATLANTIS*

Atlantis was amazement for Aliana. She had seen pictures and video, and had imagined in her mind what it would be like. But this was overwhelming. For Daniel, Atlantis was a representation of success after all his years of hard work and sacrifice. for the others it was like coming home. Woolsey welcomed the group, and then began to tell Daniel and Aliana about their temporary living arrangements. Daniel could tell that Aliana wasn't really listening to him, but he couldn't blame her.

-Woolsey: Dr. Jackson, your regular suite is ready for you. Dr. Sinclair you'll be staying in the suit next door. Take the rest of the day to do some sight seeing and Dr. Keller will get you up to speed tomorrow.

-Ali: Hmm… Oh, yes of course.

-Rodney: Oh, so you will be assisting Jennifer?

-Woolsey: (confused) Not exactly…

-Rodney: (Snapping his fingers) Ahhh, right, right right. You're evaluating the Ancient medical equipment. You're gonna love it. It's so far advanced that most of it, we can't even use…

-Woolsey: No, I'm afraid you misunderstand. Dr. Sinclair is the interim Chief Medical Officer.

-Rodney: During Jennifer's maternity leave?

-Woolsey: No. She's here temporarily until Dr. Lam… Or should I say Dr. Lorne takes over the position.

It was now obvious that Jennifer had not even mentioned to Rodney, that she was leaving. It was suddenly quite uncomfortable, and they all wanted to be excluded from the conversation.

-Daniel: Umm… We should go get settled in.

-Ali: It was nice to meet you Mr. Woolsey.

-Teyla: We need to go as well. I need to get Torren back on a schedule and…

-John: I'll walk with you.

Everyone left while Rodney stood looking quite confused. Nobody knew that Jennifer wouldn't be returning except for Daniel, and he was told not to say anything. Mr. Woolsey was quite uncomfortable with the situation. He looked around for a rescue but to his dismay the entire group had abandoned him.

-Rodney: Look… Woolsey… I don't know why you wouldn't want Jennifer to return to her position after her maternity leave. She's done an impeccable job here…

-Woolsey: (with a sigh) Dr. McKay, I agree with you. And if she wanted to return, I would be the first to welcome her back.

-Rodney: Wait… your saying she doesn't want to come back?

-Woolsey: The personnel change is going to be made public tomorrow, but that's really all I'm at liberty to discuss. You need to speak with Dr. Keller for any personal information.

It had been weeks since Teyla and John's last sparing session. Now that they were back in Atlantis, it was naturally one of the first things they wanted to do. After years of doing this together, John was quite skilled and a good match for Teyla. But today he was off his game. He couldn't stop thinking about their time on Earth.

-Teyla: You're sparing is not up to standard today. Perhaps you had too much vacation time.

-John: I admit that I may be a little distracted.

-Teyla: We could try some meditation to help you regain your focus.

-John: No, my focus is clear as day. I can't stop thinking about our time together on Earth. Just you, me, and Torren. I don't want what we had to end.

Teyla dropped her banto stick and turned away from John. She wanted to be with John, but breaking the betrothal was a big deal for her people. They had great expectations of her, especially since there were so few of them left. And she knew Kenan would not let her go easily. He would fight her to keep the betrothal and demand they be wed as soon as possible. And even if the betrothal was broken, she knew he wouldn't allow Torren to stay on Atlantis under the circumstances. John knew that this was a difficult situation for Teyla and he wanted to be understanding. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her. She leaned back and allowed herself to rest in his arms.

-Teyla: I gave you my word. I will do all I can to end things with Kenan… but I do worry John.

-John: I know. But everything will work out. You'll see.

Rodney took his time getting settled in. His mind was racing with confusion, which was not something he was accustomed to. He needed an explanation from Jennifer, but he worried that he would not like what she had to say. Once he was unpacked, he sat at his desk and pulled out his tablet. He hoped that getting prepared for tomorrows work would relax his mind, but it was no use.

Jennifer finished her shift and tried to stick around to do some busy work, but Marie insisted that she take off and rest. She knew that Rodney had returned earlier that day, and dreaded their next encounter. Everything had gone so very wrong for them over the past several months. Lately, Rodney was trying so hard to improve their relationship, but it didn't matter any more. She found out through Amneio testing that the baby belonged to Col. Marks not Rodney.

When Rodney heard the knock at the door, he knew it was her. He let her in and immediately put his arms around her. She let herself enjoy his embrace for a moment. She did still care for him.

-Rodney: I missed you so much.

-Jennifer: (quietly) Three weeks is a long time.

-Rodney: And look how much you've grown since I've been gone. Jeanie is so excited about being an aunt. She actually…

-Jennifer: Wait… Rodney… You told Jeanie? I asked you not to say anything yet.

-Rodney: But you're past the first trimester…

-Jennifer: You shouldn't have done that.

-Rodney: Ok, Jennifer. What is going on? I've been wracking my brain trying to figure out what's going on with you. At first I thought it was hormones, but there must be something you're not telling me. Why are you giving up your position as Chief Medical Officer?

-Jennifer: Because when I leave Atlantis, I'm not coming back.

-Rodney: But I need to stay here. My work is detrimental to the mission here. Look, there are 4 other couples with children here on Atlantis. It's so much safer now, than it was a few years ago…

-Jennifer: I know, but that's not why I'm leaving. Rodney we need to talk. Maybe you should sit down.

-Rodney: You're breaking up with me? We can make the long distance work. I'll …

-Jennifer: Rodney, let me speak, please. I have to tell you something. (Taking a deep breath and then letting it out) I think it would be best if we go our separate ways.

-Rodney: What about our kid?

-Jennifer. Rodney, I am so sorry. Back in October, things were really bad between us. We weren't even together.

-Rodney: I remember. We were so close to calling it quits, but we decided to give it another try.

-Jennifer: But before we did… I was with someone else.

-Rodney: What? I don't… I don't believe it.

-Jennifer: Before you left for Ronan's wedding, I had an amniocentesis done. I didn't want to ruin your time back on Earth, so I planned to tell you everything when you got back.

-Rodney: Why didn't you tell me about this when you found out you were pregnant?

-Jennifer: At first… I was going to wait until after I had the Amnio done before I told you I was pregnant. But you figured it out and started telling people. I wanted to keep things quiet for as long as possible. I only told Marie and Mr. Woolsey because I had to. But I didn't want everyone to know because I wanted to spare your feelings.

-Rodney: Well I had to tell my team. They're my best friends… I can't believe this is happening. I was trying so hard to make things better between us.

-Jennifer: I know you were. I think under different circumstances, maybe we could have worked things out.

-Rodney: I want to know who he is.

-Jennifer: I haven't told him yet, so I'm not going to say who he is. He may not want to have anything to do with me or a baby.

Rodney was desperate now. At this point he would say or do anything not to lose her.

-Rodney: I love you Jennifer. We can take some time to work things out before you leave. Maybe I can live with the fact that you're having another man's child.

-Jennifer: I'm sorry Rodney, but I'm leaving in 2 days on the Daedalus to go back to Earth.

-Rodney: So, you're saying it's over?

The sunset over the ocean surrounding Atlantis was spectacular. Aliana felt as if she had stepped into a dream. Daniels room was one of the few with a balcony. Daniel pored them both a glass of champaign and then joined her. The gentle night breeze was calming and romantic.

-Daniel: Here's to your first night on Atlantis.

-Ali: This is incredible.

-Daniel: it truly is.

For a moment Daniel thought he could easily spend the rest of his life with Ali. It crossed his mind that now would be the perfect time to ask her to marry him. But just as he thought he could muster up the courage to ask her, he was struck by a sense of guilt. Did this mean he had completely let go of Sha're? He didn't realize he was staring at her and nearly a minute had gone by.

-Ali: Daniel... What is it?

-Daniel: (Snapping out of his trans) Oh, nothing I was just thinking beautiful you are. Atlantis suits you.

*Part 3 THE WAY THINGS ARE

Back at Stargate Commad

Things were incredibly tense between Sam and Jack. They couldn't agree on how to deal with integrating the children into society. Already, Jack felt as if he had caved when it came to how Jacob would be educated. Now Sam didn't want to go along with the IOA and HWC's cover story. They had no idea what they were getting into, but there was no turning back.

Sam was nervous as she put the finishing touches on the dinner table. She looked impatiently at the clock on the wall as the second hand ticked away. Mark would be there any minute now. Jack and Cassandra were in the back playing with the children when the doorbell rang. Sam's nerves got the best of her for a moment, as she hesitated to get the door. Jack emerged from the hallway and gave her a gentle nudge before the pair went to great Mark. She hugged her brother and then offered him a seat.

-Sam: You look good, Mark. How are Lisa and the kids?

-Mark: They're getting so big. And Lexi will be 3 months old this weekend. So I'm curious to know what's going on with you two? Why did you need me to fly out here?

-Sam: We have some news.

-Mark: Are you pregnant?

-Sam: Not exactly.

-Jack: We need you to read this.

Jack handed Mark a file. In it was a story concocted by Homeworld Command. According to HWC, while Sam was away on top-secret missions she was actually in hiding. During one period (while on Atlantis) she gave birth to a son Jacob O'Neill. And during the most recent period (on the Hammond) she gave birth to a daughter Johanna O'Neill. The children were kept secret because of threats to Jack. Mark took his time and read through the file three times without saying a word. Finally he plopped it down on the coffee table and rested his forearms on his lap. He was completely silent and looked as if he were deep in thought.

-Sam: Mark? Say something.

-Mark: Is this a joke?

-Sam: No it's not a joke.

-Mark: So where are these kids?

-Sam: They're in the back room with Cassandra.

-Mark: (In a low voice) You're serious! They're here?

-Sam: Yes.

-Mark: Okay, what's really going on? Who's kids are they, and how did you two get them?

-Jack: These are our biological kids… Really.

-Mark: Come on Jack! Look, I get that you two have these super secret government jobs. And I've always just gone along with your cover stories… but two kids? I want to know what's really going on here.

-Jack: It's all there in the file.

-Mark: Which you knew I wasn't going to believe.

-Sam: Mark, this is the story.

-Mark: Okay… okay. I'm pulling the 'dad' card.

-Sam: Mark, please don't…

-Jack: What's the 'dad' card?

-Mark: Back when dad got sick and then miraculously went into remission, I wasn't allowed to know what was really going on. Then when dad was dying, I wasn't able to be there with him…

-Sam: I know…

-Mark: I agreed to let it go, but you promised that you owed me. And I'm calling it. What is going on?

-Sam: Okay. I'll tell you, but you're not going to believe it.

-Mark: Well my mind is already going to some pretty weird places. If they were adopted there'd be no need for the cover story. So I'm thinking clones? Robots?

-Sam: No. They are biologically our children.

-Jack: Sam, you can't say anything…

-Sam: Jack, if you need to go to the other room so that you can deny having any knowledge of what I'm about to say…

-Jack: Don't do this, Sam.

-Sam: I have to.

-Jack: Okay… I'll be in the nursery with the kids.

Sam could tell that Jack was not happy about this. She knew that this was a huge deal, and that she would have to work this out with him later. She sat down next to Mark. She knew she would have to limit what she said, and wasn't sure how to begin. She wanted to be able to tell Mark everything about what she and their dad had been doing over the years. It just wasn't possible.

-Sam: I want you to know that we tried so many times to get you clearance. But your issues withthe US military made it impossible.

-Mark: I know. I don't blame you or dad for that. So give it to me straight.

-Sam: (taking a deep breath) You're familiar with the theories surrounding Parallel Universes or Alternate Realities?

-Mark: Yes of course. Quantum physics.

-Sam: So, what would you say if I told you these are the children of Jack and Sam O'Neill from an Alternate Reality?

-Mark: (awe struck) That's… that's incredible! How did this happen?

-Sam: We've been in contact with Alternate realities or Parallel Universes in the past. I can't go into details, but I can say that we've helped each other out on a few rare occasions. One of the realities that we have met, was having a great deal of difficulty and they needed our help, after their Jack and Sam were killed.

-Mark: These are their children…

-Sam: Yes. We all thought it would be best for them to stay with us. I really can't say anything else, only that this has been very traumatic for Jacob. He has good days and bad days. So please, just be there for him.

-Mark: Oh my god, Sam… You're a mom.

-Sam: Yes. They are mine and I love them so much.

-Mark: Can I see them… meet them?

-Sam: Of course.

-Mark: has he met me before… in his reality I mean?

-Sam: No, only pictures and talking on the phone. You met him when he was a baby, but he wouldn't remember that. Come on and meet your niece and nephew.

Sam walked Mark to the nursery where Jack and Cassie were playing with the kids. Mark introduced himself and Jacob lit up. He recognized his Uncle Mark from pictures. They took to each other right away. Mark was a natural with kids being the father of five, and he was perfect with Jacob. Sam wanted to surround Jacob with people who were familiar to him, to help him adjust. For the moment she could breath a sigh of relief.

After dinner they put the kids to bed and retired to their bedroom. Jack was quiet and not in a good way. He stood at the window staring out, deep in thought. He was beginning to feel as if he and Sam were off track about everything.

Sam knew that she was pushing things with Jack. He was accustomed to being in charge and having others follow his orders. Sam understood that Jack needed to be in control and she wasn't above using sex to calm the waters between them. She stripped down and laid across the bed.

-Sam: Jack, why don't you come to bed.

- Jack: I will soon.

-Sam: But I need you now.

Jack turned to her and let out a deep sigh. He knew they needed to talk about what happened earlier with Mark, but She was impossible to resist.

It was a typical afternoon training session for SG1, except for the fact that Jen was back. Things went smoothly but everyone could tell Jen was trying just a little bit to hard. She was already a perfectionist, causing her to seem a obnoxious now. However the team had been together for two years, so they were used to Jen's quirks. And Vala seemed to easily put aside her grievances with Jen. She for one could understand being under the control of an alien influence. Cam was tempted to keep them longer. Now that Ali was in Atlantis, he didn't have anyone to practice his Sodan training with. But he knew that MJ and Jen would enjoy their time together, and of course Vala had her fiancé Malcolm.

Vala however spent most of her time trying to avoid Malcolm. She thought he was a great guy and did very well in bed, but she didn't have any passion for him. She told her self many times to just call off the engagement and forget about love, but she really didn't care what happened to her anymore.

MJ and Jen didn't hesitate to take off, leaving Cam and Vala alone. Cam was quiet. Vala noticed that he was always quiet when it was just the two of them. She missed the way that they used to be together. It was always so easy for them. This past year things had changed so much. She wished that they could go back to the days under cover inside the Lucian alliance, when they first fell for each other. But he got too close and she had too many issues.

-Vala: So you must have some plans for tonight. I thought for sure you'd want to train longer, withJen just coming back. Must be a real hot date.

-Cam: Nope...No date, no plans.

-Vala: Oh… well since your practice partner is off to Atlantis. I could practice with you if you want.

-Cam: No need. I'll just run some drills on my own. Why don't you take advantage of the extra time and spend it with your fiancé.

He said it very matter of factually, but some how it rubbed Vala the wrong way. The last time she and Cam were intimate together she wasn't truthful about ending things with Malcolm, and Cam was very hurt. She felt trapped in a relationship she no longer wanted, but powerless to get out.

-Vala: What's that supposed to mean?

-Cam: Nothing. You chose him, so go be with him. Enjoy being in love.

-Vala: You know I don't love him.

-Cam: Vala, I don't know. I thought I knew you, but I was wrong. Look, I'm not trying to get into this with you…

-Vala: Well, we're in it now, so let's finish it. You do know me. You know me better than anyone else.

-Cam: No Jackson knows you better than anyone. I'm done trying to figure things out.

-Vala: What is there to figure out Cameron? I'm wonko! You know it, Daniel knows it. Hell everybody knows it.

-Cam: Maybe so, but it didn't stop me from falling in love with you. I just wish you could have trusted me enough to open up to me, and tell me why...

-Vala: Why I hate myself? You don't want to know that.

-Cam: Don't say that, Vala. Please don't ever say that you hate yourself. I asked you to tell me what was going on with you. Not because I'm your team leader, but because I loved you. I have to accept the fact that I'm not the one you need. If you need Jackson and Barrette… If they are the ones that you need to lean on to get you through this, then I have to accept that and move out of the way. Because the most important thing is that you are happy and you find a way to make peace with your demons.

-Vala: What about your happiness?

-Cam: Hey, I'm the come back kid. I'll be fine.

Cam grabbed his bag and left the gym. He had to go. It was too hard to open up to Vala like that, knowing that she would never return his love. He knew deep down inside she wanted to, but she simply wouldn't let herself love him.

MJ and Jen headed to the infirmary for their evening check ups. Dr. Lisa Brightman was happy that they came in early because that would mean she'd have more free time later.

-Lisa: Looks like Tamara and I are going to be able to leave early tonight.

-TJ: I'll take Maj. Hailey for her physical if you want to take Lt. James.

-Lisa: Sounds good. Lt. James, you're with me.

-MJ: How much longer am I going to receive the reduced hormone treatment?

-Lisa: Dr. Sinclair has you on this regiment for at least the next 30 days. I'm sure she has a reason for reducing your treatments.

-MJ: I suppose so.

MJ sat thinking as Dr. Brightman administered his injection. He knew that Aliana's reason for changing his dosage was because of the drastic changes in his psychic abilities. She had kept her word to keep the admission between the two of them. He only wished that she was still at Stargate Command so that he could continue to progress. He wasn't afraid of what he was becoming. He embraced it. After they both had their physicals MJ waited with Jen to get her results.

-TJ: Good news Hailey. Looks like the Labartian Pharamone is completely gone from your system. And per Dr. Lam's… I mean Dr. Lorne's recommendation, you are cleared for duty.

-Jen: So it's official! I can rejoin SG1 and go on tomorrows mission?

-TJ: Col. Mitchell has requested you join tomorrows mission. As far as rejoining SG1… that depends on Gen. O'Neill. But I don't see any medical issues stopping you.

-Jen: I hope you're right. I just want my life to go back to the way it was.

* The New Alliance Camp

Col. Young walked through the town of Creshlo acquired by the New Alliance for their Base. He was just leaving a meeting with Thena's inner circle, and there was trouble on the horizon. It was urgent that he get a message back to Gen. O'Neill at Stargate Command. If he tried to leave the Base he would blow his cover and put his entire team at risk. He made his way to the Bordello and found a seat by himself at a table. The exotic dancers on the stage gyrated to the music, but it did little to amuse him. There was only one young lady he was looking for… a tall, brunette, green alien.

He saw Char sitting at the bar flirting with one of Thena's guards. Everett pulled some currency out of his pocket and waved it for a moment in Char's direction. She left the guard who was very disappointed, and made her way to Everett. She took the currency and stuck it in her skimpy top, then began to give him a lap dance. They both needed to play the part, however he didn't have to fake his arousal.

Everett took out some more money and whispered in Char's ear, as the guard and bar tender periodically looked over at them. She kissed him provocatively, then took him by the hand and escorted him upstairs.

-Char: It's safe to speak here Everett. Is everything all right?

-Everet: No. There's a problem. I need you to get a message to Stargate Command. It's urgent.

-Char: I don't know if I can. I have tried to connect with MJ a few times recently, but for some reason…

-Everett: You have to try. Lives could be at stake.

-Char: Would it be possible for you to return to your people?

-Everett: No… Thena isn't allowing anyone from her inner circle to leave. If I tried she will know I have been spying on her. Our cover will be blown and I put my team's lives at risk. You must try to reach MJ.

-Char: I understand. I will do everything I can to reach him.

*Part 4 A NEW DAWN

*Atlantis

Jennifer felt at peace for the first time in many months. She was hurting over the loss of her relationship with Rodney, but now he new the truth. She was going home, and for the first time she could be happy about her baby. Whether or not Kevin Marks wanted to be a part of the baby's life, didn't matter. She was happy. She gathered the last of her belongings from her office as she waited for Aliana and Dr. Becket to return from their tour of the medical facilities.

-Marie: They're back. They're waiting for you in the medical lab.

-Jennifer: Thank you Marie.

-Marie: I still can't believe you're leaving.

-Jennifer: I know… but it's for the best.

It was a very early morning for Aliana, but she was eager and anxious to learn all about Atlantis. She was grateful that Dr. Becket agreed to give her an early morning tour, before all of Atlantis was awake and bustling. They now sat in the medical lab while Carson scrolled through some of the many projects they were working on. The Hoffman Drug and treatment were at the top of Carson's list. The Wraith retro virus and the revamp of the ATA Gene Therapy were the top priority for Jennifer. Carolyn would be taking over the Wraith Retro Virus project, but the ATA gene treatment would be on hold. Aliana's curiosity was peeked as the pulled up the file on the ATA Gene.

-Ali: I thought the gene therapy was a success?

-Carson: It was. However we found that the gene treatment began to break down after 5 year. When the treatment was re-administered, it only worked in about 35% of those whom it had previously been successful in.

-Ali: I see here that you were able to increase the potency of the protein markers. It's a shame that it only worked in 35%.

-Carson: I know. But we re-administered the therapy to the entire Atlantis Base and gained 4 new ATA Carriers. That doesn't make up for the dozen or so we lost however.

-Ali: That's interesting… How were you able to gain carriers?

-Carson: Well the short version is we rate the presence of the ATA gene from negative ten to positive ten. They guys in the science lab call it CIA.

-Aliana: CIA?

Carson: (smiling) Chair Interface ability. It takes a minimum of a 1 to operate gene activated Ancient technology. There are some systems that require a 10 to activate, so we don't have full access to the city systems and technology. You are a 6.2, which is quite high. Col. Sheppard is a 4.4, and I am an even 4. Gen. O'Neill is a 4.7 on the scale.

-Aliana: Do we know of anyone who is a 10?

Carson: Aye, we do. The Lantians that we rescued a few years ago, and the initial ATA gene a boost of 2 points could be gained, so anyone with at least a negative one would benefit. When I increased the gene's potency, we gained those who were a negaitve 1.5, like Amelia Banks….Or I should say Amelia Dex. But I dare say increasing it any more could have an adverse affect.

-Ali: And if it breaks down again…

-Carson: Then we'll be left with only those like me and yourself, who naturally possess the Ancient Gene.

-Jennifer: (walking in) Looks like you found something to sink your teeth into.

-Carson: I think so too. And it's an important one.

-Ali: I could start from the beginning, like you suggested in your notes… create a whole new ATA Gene treatment.

-Carson: I think that's the best way to go.

-Ali: I'd actually like to get started on it right away. Perhaps I could start gathering blood samples from everyone on the Base that has the Gene.

-Jennifer: I can have them announce it. Everyone should be getting up for breakfast by now. We could have all the samples by noon.

-Carson: May as well get your first two samples out of the way.

Rodney hadn't been able to sleep that night. Instead he stayed up all night and went to work. His big project was getting Atlantis to run on Green energy, sparing the ZPMs. If they could maximize Atlantis' power generating cape abilities the ZPMs could be used to allow the city to fly or submerge at will. Needless to say the IOA and HWC were very excited about the possibilities. Daniel met Rodney in the lab after he had his morning cup of coffee.

-Daniel: looks like you've been busy.

-Rodney: I figured there's no reason to waist time. It's about time Atlantis lived up to it's full potential, and I'm the one who's going to get it there.

-Daniel: You know Rodney, You don't have to rush back into work. Everyone will understand if you…

-Rodney: I'm fine. Jennifer and I are done, but I still have my work.

-Daniel: But still, if you need to talk. I'm a good listener.

-Rodney: Thanks for that, but I have everything I need right here. My work should be my main focus. The MRM Natural Energy Project… has a nice ring to it.

-Daniel: MRM?

-Rodney: Named after me, of course.

-Daniel: Of course it is. Well, I'll leave you to it. I'm just going to read through the archives to see if we can find out why the Ancients abandoned this technology.

-Rodney: They were in the middle of a war. I'm sure that like most of their brilliant ideas they simply ran out of time and decided to abandon the city for greener pastures.

-Daniel: And their other brilliant ideas were abandoned because they were down right dangerous!

-Rodney: We're talking about converting natural elements within and outside of the city into usable energy… power that will run the city efficiently. There is nothing dangerous about that.

-Daniel: I admit, it would be something else to see this city functioning in its entirety.

-Rodney: Well then you'd better let me get to work so I can make that happen. In fact… I'm almost done.

It was rare that Teyla slept in, but she slept comfortably in John's arms and didn't even notice the sun coming up through the window. John watched her sleep, only partially believing that he had actually held her all night long. For so long he had to fight his feelings for her… afraid to even touch her for fear that his true feelings would be exposed. Now he was ready to tell the world that this was the woman he loved. He looked at the clock and knew he only had a half an hour before Torren would be awake.

John snuggled up close to her and softly brushed her shoulder with his hand. A soft smile graced Teyla's face as she began to open her eyes.

-Teyla: Mmmm… What time is it? Torren will be awake soon.

-John: We still have some time…

-Teyla: I think it would be best if you weren't here when he woke up. Just for now.

-John: You mean until after you've had time to speak with Kenan?

-Teyla: (sigh) I am not looking forward to it. The first time I spoke to him about ending the betrothal, it did not go so well.

-John: Well if he doesn't agree, you'll still go to the council and make the request.

-Teyla: I will. John…

-John: I promise things will be different this time. I know that before… You had no reason to believe I would stay. And that was my fault. I won't leave you again.

-Teyla: you can't promise that John…

-John: Yes I can…. I better go, before Torren... I'll meet you in the gym after breakfast.

-Teyla: Of course. And we are still taking Torren for a picnic on the East Pier?

-John: Absolutely. I want to spend as much time with little Man as I can before Kenan comes for him. How long will you two be gone?

-Teyla: As long as it takes for Kenan and the Council to agree to void the betrothal.

-John: Maybe I should come with you…

-Teyla: No, I do not believe that would be a wise course of action. I will talk to Kanan

Once Rodney had completed his task, he and Daniel made there way to the control room to monitor the results of his work. He was pleased to find that already the city was drawing less power from the ZPM's and was running more efficiently.

-Woolsey: Dr. McKay, I must say I am quite impressed! Zalenka says that the city will be able to operate at 100% capability within the hour. The significance should not be understated.

-Radek: Oh trust it won't be. Rodney has reminded us constantly. But I must admit, the ability to activate the Star Drive when ever we want, and to be able to power weapons, cloak and shield all at the same time.

-Chuck: Needless to say, we're all a little bit excited.

-Rodney: Well I am a genius.

-Woolsey: And how is your research coming along Dr. Jackson?

-Daniel: Well, it's certainly interesting. The ancients were experimenting with Wraith technology to enhance their own in order to create organic power sources. It goes far beyond solar, wind or hydro power.

-Woolsey: Interesting…

-Daniel: I agree.

-Rodney: Well at least the IOA can't double cross us with this one.

-Woolsey: You're referring to the ZPMs.

-Rodney: Of course I am. We now have almost a dozen fully charged ZPMs and the IOA will only let us use two.

-Radek: Well they allow us to keep the third for emergency, life or death situations.

-Woolsey: to be fair. They are planning to equip each space ship with a ZPM, and they are currently searching for the Aurora class ships.

-Rodney: right, right, right…. And they need a ZPM for each of those. Plus the Ancient chair on Earth.

-Chuck: Still it would be great to have daily gate travel to and from Earth, like they initially said…

-Woolsey: (Changing the subject) Oh, by the way… Dr. Sinclair is going to need you to stop by the medical lab. She's going to continue the research into the ATA gene.

-Rodney: Yes, I'm going to head that way when I'm done here.

There was an awkward silence before Rodney exited the control room. Nobody knew what to say or how to react when it came to the subject of Rodney and Jennifer. Nobody knew for sure why she was leaving, but it was clear the two of them had broken up.

Daniel accompanied Rodney to the medical Lab. He could tell that Rodney was stressed about arriving there and seeing Jennifer. He personally was eager to see how Aliana was getting along. They walked into the lab as John was finishing up. Ronon was there with Amelia as she had her blood drawn. They were having a light hearted conversation about Ronon and Amelia's newly wed life as Carson and Aliana sifted through other research.

-Marie: I'll be with you in just a minute Dr. McKay. You're the last one on the base.

-Jennifer: It's fine Marie. I can take care of Rodney.

-Rodney: If it's all the same. I'd prefer to wait for Marie. Thank you.

-Jennifer: (Getting up to leave) Oh. Ok… Well I'll head over the infirmary and see if they need any help there.

-John: Rodney… That was a little harsh don't you think?

-Rodney: Really?

-Ronon: (In a low voice) C'mon, Shep. I think we should go easy on Rodney.

-John: I suppose. You know Rodney, If you… you know… need, anything…

-Rodney: I'd rather not talk about it. It doesn't matter anyway. She's leaving on the Daedalus in the morning.

-Carson: Ay… I'm sorry Rodney. We're here for you if you need us.

-Rodney: thanks. But what I really need is to get back to work.

-Carson: Then I'll get your blood sample for you.

-Rodney: Thank you Carson.

Once Carson went to take care of Rodney, Daniel went over to Aliana. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and gave them a gentle rub.

-Daniel: You look like you're settling in nicely.

-Aliana: I am. There is so much to do here. I kind of wish I was staying longer. At least I've found a couple of projects I can work on over the next couple of weeks.

Daniel sat down beside her and gave her a comforting smile. She blushed and smiled back at him then went back to work. She had a feeling that her time on Atlantis would be unforgettable.

Teyla was in the gym practicing with her banto sticks. Her mind was preoccupied with worry about seeing Kanan. She knew that he would never agree to end their relationship, and she worried about him trying to take her son away.

-John: (tapping her on the shoulder) Teyla…

-Teyla: John! You startled me.

-John: You seemed distracted.

-Teyla: (taking a deep breath) I was. You're late.

-John: Yeah, sorry about that. I got called to the medical lab. What's got you so wound up?

-Teyla: I am concerned about tomorrow.

-John: I could go with you.

-Teyla: I told you before, that would not be wise. (picking up her sticks) Why don't we just begin our session?

-John: Let's get to it.

They took their positions at opposite ends of the mat, and slowly began to plot their first strikes. John could never get enough of watching her move. She looked exquisitely sexy in her woven halter-top and skirt. He had no idea how she moved around so gracefully. She was a vision. He tried to keep his concentration as she went to strike him. He blocked the shot and they battled for a minute before breaking apart. John went in for the next attack. Teyla blocked each strike but he managed to force her back. He went to take her down but she gave him the slip and flipped him on his back. He managed to pull her down with him, and she landed on top of him. They were still and quiet for a moment. John reached u and gently touched her cheek and hair. He was just about to kiss her, when they heard the loud crackle of thunder. It was so sudden and unexpected that Teyla flinched.

-John: It's just a little thunder.

-Teyla: Sounds like a storm is coming. We'll have to cancel the picnic.

-John: We can always use one of the covered verandas on the main tower.

-Teyla: Torren does like the rain.

-John: And tonight, I'm having something special made for desert for the two of you.

-Teyla: Banana splits!

-John: You got it!

Teyla gave him a coy smile as he kissed her. They were so into kissing that they didn't hear Ronon come into the gym. He couldn't help but snicker as he watched the two in a compromising position. He cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

-Ronon: Ehem! So… are we sparing, or what?

-John: (helping Teyla up) Oh, hey big guy. We were just ummm…

-Ronon: (smirking) Yeah I got eyes.

-Teyla: Perhaps we should continue… Sparing, of course.

* *Stargate Command

It was a busy morning at Stargate Command as SG1 prepared to go on their mission. Sam set up a probe to go through the Stargate to do an initial scan of the planet. When the probe went through there was a gasp of shock in the control room.

-Cam: Wow, is that an Ancient facility?

-Sam: Yeah... An Ancient lab... Looks like an outpost.

-Vala: I have a feeling this might be the one. Come on, we should get going!

-Sam: I'm going with you.

-Cam: You sure about that?

-Sam: Yes. This place looks like it could be a gold mine of information and technology, and your team is going to be busy looking for that Aurora class ship. I'll get a small science team together and we'll be ready to go in 10 minutes.

- Cam: Okay. I'll let General O'Neill know while you get your team ready.

Sam called for two of her top scientists and two technicians to join her. As they gathered their equipment, jack came into the lab.

- Jack: Sam I need to speak with you in your office.

-Sam: of course.

Everyone was silent as the pair went into Sam's office. Sam could see that Jack was upset about something, and feared that the incident with Mark was at the forefront.

-Sam: What is it Jack? I only have a few minutes to get back to the gate room.

-Jack: I think it's best if your team goes without you.

-Sam: Absolutely not. I'm going. I'm the head of this division, and this could be an incredible find.

-Jack: I agree that this could be big. But like you said, you are the head of the division and second in command here. Your place is here. We know nothing about this outpost yet. It could be dangerous.

-Sam: There are times when it is important to out into the field. I think this is one of those times.

-Jack: What the hell are you doing Sam? You know how I feel about this and yet you made a decision to go without putting in a request. You made his decision without any thought for the children that you wanted. I thought we were partners in this and yet once again, you unanimously make a decision that effects us!

-Sam: I'm not getting into this right now. I have to get ready.

-Jack: You haven't been authorized to go!

-Sam: Are you forbidding me?

They stared intently at each other for a moment. Finally Jack had enough and barked the order.

- Jack: Go!

As Sam walked past Jack, she gave him a swift peck on the cheek. He was doing everything he could to hold back his temper. He knew that there was something going on with Sam, but he couldn't quite figure it out. Once she returned from this mission they would have to deal with it.

*Part 5 The Unknown

* Back on Atlantis

It was early in the evening. Daniel had been sitting in the mess hall waiting for Aliana to join him for dinner. When she didn't show, he went to the medical lab to see if she was still working. Marie was there treating a couple of patients, but no sign of Aliana.

-Daniel: Hi Marie. Have you seen Aliana?

-Marie: She left over an hour ago. Said she was getting tired. She had a long day.

-Daniel: ok, thanks.

He made his way to her quarters, and knocked on the door. When she didn't answer, he called for her then enter the room. He found her asleep on her bed, still fully dressed.

-Daniel: Hey sleepy. I thought we were having dinner?

-Ali: (very groggy) What? What time is it?

-Daniel: It's almost 8pm.

-Ali: I'm so sorry. I just laid down for a minute… I didn't mean to fall asleep.

-Daniel: Well you did have a very busy day. Do you want me to get you something to eat.

-Ali: No thanks. I have a head ache… and I'm a little nauseous.

-Daniel: Are you coming down with something?

-Ali: I'm not sure. I'm so tired. Maybe I should go back to the infirmary and have Marie do a quick check.

Teyla, John and Torren had a wonderful dinner. They sat in the living room of her quarters looking out the window as they talked. The soft rumbles of thunder and the rare flickers of lightning lulled Torren to sleep, as the couple talked about their plans for the upcoming week. The four year old was nestled in his mother's arms and Teyla was nestled in John's.

John's childhood had lacked this love and affection, and he always dreamed of having a life and family like this. Before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep, and he heard Teyla calling his name.

-Teyla: John… John, wake up. Am I boring you?

-John: Hmmm? No… not at all. I guess you wore me out earlier today.

-Teyla: You're not the only one. I believe it is well past Torren's bed time.

-John: Why don't you put him to bed. I'm actually going to head down to the infirmary and get something for this head ache.

-Teyla: Oh, Jennifer has told me of the 'I have a head ache' saying that is used frequently on Earth.

-John: Oh, no, no, no. There is nothing that will keep me away from you tonight. It's bad enough you'll be on New Athose for 3 days. I promise I'll be right back… and you and I are going to make the most of the rest of our night.

Jennifer hurried to the infirmary. As much as she needed to speak with Col. Kevin Marks, she was relieved to be able to postpone the conversation. She wasn't even sure how she would tell him that he was her baby's father, but she wanted to inform him before they left for the 3week trip. As she walked she tried to shift her focus from the dreaded conversation to her purpose in the infirmary. She wasn't sure what Marie needed but she said it was urgent. She thought that it would be more appropriate for Marie to call Aliana, but she was sure there was a good explanation. Once she walked into the infirmary, she realized why Marie had called her in. Almost everyone on Atlantis with the Ancient gene was in the infirmary suffering from Headaches, nausea, and fatigue and muscle soreness. Marie and a couple of nurses were putting them in beds and running tests.

-Jennifer: Marie, what's going on?

-Marie: They all started showing up, presenting with similar symptoms.

-Jennifer: And they all came in this morning to have their blood drawn.

-Marie: We're testing all the equipment to make sure we haven't inadvertently given them an infection.

A minute later Ronon came in with Amelia leaning on him. She looked very shaky on her legs. Concern was written all over his face as he looked around the infirmary and then back at Amelia.

-Ronan: Hey doc. Amelia says she's not feeling well.

-Amelia: I'm just tired and a little nauseous.

-Ronan: I was thinking maybe she was… you know…

-Amelia: Ronon! I told you I'm not pregnant. I just don't feel well.

-Marie: Unfortunately, you aren't the only one who's come in with those symptoms.

-Ronon: Everyone here is suffering from the same thing? Don't they all have the gene? I don't think that's a coincidence.

-Marie: You're right about that. Nurse Price will get you settle in and start running some tests.

-Jennifer: Where's Rodney and Carson?

-Marie: Carson is on his way. He started having symptoms, but was treating himself. He thought if he was coming down with something, he didn't want to spread it.

-Jennifer: And Rodney?

-Marie: He was the first one to come in, two hours before the next few cases… So I gave him some ibuprofen for the headache. I did try to contact him, but he isn't responding.

-Ali: I should start looking over some of the test results. I feel responsible. All these people came in earlier to have blood work done, at my request.

-Carson: (Walking in) Well I was there, and everything was done by the book. We'll figure this out, but I don't think anything we did could have caused this.

-Jennifer: You two don't look so good. I've got Dr. Ambrose and Dr. Biro on their way. I think you two should rest. We should get someone to find Rodney.

-Daniel: I can go get him. (to Aliana) Are you going to be all right for a few minutes?

-Ali: I'll be fine.

-Jennifer: Thank you Daniel. We should notify Mr. Woolsey. Let's see if we can find out what's going on here.

Teyla sat in her quarters waiting patiently for John to return. She couldn't help but smile at the realization that they would finally be together. It dawned on her that she had been sitting there for well over an hour, and there was no word from John. She was more than a little worried. She put on her ear piece and radioed the infirmary.

-Teyla: Hi Marie, has Col. Sheppard been by the infirmary?

-Marie: Yes, he's here.

-Teyla: Is everything all right?

-Marie: I'm afraid not. It seems that everyone on the base with the Ancient gene, has come down with something.

-Teyla: (very concerned) is it serious?

-Marie: We don't know, but their condition is deteriorating rapidly.

-Teyla: I'm on my way.

-Marie: We really don't know what is causing this. It might be best if we limit everyone's exposure.

-Teyla: John and I had dinner right before he left for the infirmary. Whatever it is, I have already been exposed to it. Not to mention the city has a lock down system in place to prevent the spread of disease.

-Marie: All right. You can come.

Teyla immediately made a call to Katie Brown and asked her to come stay with Torren. Her quarters were just down the hall from Teyla, so it didn't take her long to get there. Teyla was shocked when she arrived at the infirmary. She went over to Marie and Jennifer for an update.

-Teyla: Is there any word on what is causing this.

-Jennifer. Unfortunately not. We've found no contaminants, bacteria, or viruses in their blood work. The equipment that was used to run the blood tests was negative for any bacteria or contaminants. And the city hasn't gone into any type of quarantine.

-Teyla: So what ever it is, the City doesn't recognize it as a hazard to the general population.

-Marie: We're closely monitoring everyone. BPs are steadily dropping. Some of them are critically low. They're red blood cells are rapidly decreasing as well as their adrenal glands seem to be over worked, but not producing enough cortisol.

-Jennifer: It sounds like Anemia and Addison's Disease.

-Marie: That was my thought based on the symptoms, but how can it affect all of them in this way? And at such a rapid rate.

-Teyla: have you ever encountered this before?

-Jennifer: No. Neither one of these diseases is communicable… contagious. They are conditions that any individual could develop. We need to figure out what's going on and soon. Their condition is getting worse by the minute.

-Teyla: What are you saying?

-Jennifer: At this rate of deterioration…. If we don't find answers in the next 24 hours… We're going to start losing them.

-Teyla: I need to see John.

Marie pointed her to the area where John was sleeping. He looked pale and his breaths were heavy and slightly labored. She was shocked by how much worse he was in just two hours.

-Teyla: (almost afraid to speak) John…

-John: (in a weak voice) Hey there… I was going to call you, but I didn't want you to worry.

-Teyla: How are you feeling?

-John: Like I've been run over by a Mac truck… (He reached out and took her hand) Sorry that tonight didn't go like I promised.

-Teyla: Do not give it another thought. I just want you to be all right. John… I love you.

-John: Oh man. Am I dying?

-Teyla: Do not even joke like that!

-John: (closing his tired eyes) ok, ok… I'm sorry. Don't worry. Keller is going to figure out what's making us sick and whip up some cure for it.

-Teyla: (whispering near tears) John…

She leaned down letting her forehead gently touch his. He could feel her warm tears trickle down his face.

Teyla, Daniel and Ronan took turns sitting with Rodney and Carson. Once Rodney was alone, l,mJennifer took a moment to sit by his side. She was heart broken at the way things had turned out for them. She took his hand as she lamented. He could sense her there and tried to open his eyes.

-Rodney: (very weak) Jennifer…

-Jennifer: Yes, I'm here. Save your strength. I'm doing everything I can to… to…

She couldn't hold back her tears and was too choked up to finish. She kissed him softly on the forehead then went back to work.

Daniel could never imagine that Aliana's first visit to Atlantis would turn out this way. She had been so excited to see the city of the Ancients, and now she struggled for each breath.

-Ali: (softly) Daniel… are you there?

-Daniel: I'm right here. What do you need?

-Ali: Everything hurts…. So bad.

-Daniel: I know. They'll figure it all out. I just need you to hang in there.

-Ali: I have to… help... (crying) It's my fault….

-Daniel: No…. no it's not. They checked. Nothing that you and Dr. Becket did caused this.

-Ali: (with labored breaths) They don't know that for sure.

Tears began to stream down the side of her face. Daniel wiped them away as he fought back his own tears. He watched her intensely as she drifted back to sleep. It had taken him nearly 15 years to fall in love again. He couldn't allow himself to think it would end this way.

Ronon was antsy and agitated. He felt the need to do something, but there was nothing he could do but wait for answers. Seeing all of his friends so sick was hard for him. He had already lost so much. He couldn't lose them too. He couldn't lose Amelia. He whipped his tears, not wanting anyone to see him cry. He regretted that they postponed the wedding. If he would have had his way, they would have been married months ago. Amelia struggled to open her eyes and saw Ronon pacing back and forth.

-Amelia: (Quietly) Hey… Don't worry.

-Ronon: (Choked up) You should be sleeping.

-Amelia: I… I want make sure… you're ok.

-Ronon: (sitting down by her side) I'm fine. I just need you to rest and get better.

-Amelia: I'm sorry… I gave you a… a hard time earlier. I wish you had been right… about me being pregnant.

-Ronon: (Choking up again) Me too. I love you.

-Amelia: (drifting back to sleep) I love you too.

Ronon took her hand and held it to his face. He began to break down and cry. They all knew that if they continued this way that they wouldn't last much longer. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Teyla. He gently placed Amelia's hand down and stood up. He wanted to ask how John was doing, but he couldn't get the words out. Teyla reached out her arms and wrapped them around him. Ronon engulfed her in his gentle arms; desperate for what little comfort he could glean from his friend.

Teyla went back to John's bed side, and rested her head next to him on the bed. She was in her own world when she heard Marie call for her in a frantic voice. She was so startled that she gasped deeply. John tried to open his eyes.

-John: (barely audible) What's going on?

-Teyla: I do not know. I will be right back. Just rest.

Teyla left the section of the room where John was sleeping and noticed a small commotion of doctors and nurses by the entrance. When she saw Katie standing to the side in tears, her heart stopped.

-Teyla: Katie! Where is my son?

-Katie: Oh Teyla! I heard him crying in the room so I went to check on him. I don't know what's wrong. I asked him what hurt… and he said everything. His pulse was low, and he couldn't move, so I just grabbed him and ran strait here. I am so sorry!

-Teyla: Jennifer! Please, tell me what's wrong?

-Jennifer: I don't understand. He's exhibiting the same symptoms, but he doesn't have the Ancient gene and he wasn't with the group that had their blood drawn…

-Teyla: John has been with us for most of the day…

-Jennifer: But no one else has come in with these symptoms. We'll find out what's going on. I promise you.

They placed Torren on a bed and began to do a full examination. Teyla would not leave his side. John heard Teyla call for her son, and knew something was wrong with. He mustered up every ounce of energy he had left to get out of the bed. He leaned on the wall as he made his way to Teyla's voice. To his surprise he found her looking over Torren

-John: What's happening doc?

-Marie: Col. Sheppard you shouldn't be up.

-John: I need to know what's wrong with Torren.

-Teyla: They do not know. He has fallen ill!

Ronon heard the commotion and came to see what the problem was. He was shocked to see Torren had become sick. He ran to John who was about to collapse. He knew better than to try and send him back to his bed without answers.

-Ronon: Jennifer, I thought you said this was only affecting the ones with the ancient gene.

-Jennifer: That's what we thought. Maybe it is affecting him because he has the Wraith gene.

-Teyla: (frantic and in tears) But I am not sick!

-Jennifer: Is it possible that Torren could have the ATA gene? We never tested him for it.

-Ronon: How could he have the gene? Teyla and Kanan don't have it.

-Jennifer: Which is why he was never tested for it… but what other explanation is there?

-Teyla: Michael! He must have injected some of Carson's DNA… That's why he was so desperate to take my son!

-Jennifer: Marie, have them run the tests.

Jennifer turned quickly to get back to work, but she got a little dizzy. Marie caught her and helped her steady herself.

-Marie: It's almost 2 in the morning. You need to get some sleep.

-Jennifer: I'll be fine. I can't sleep when my friend's lives are on the line.

-Marie: You have to think about your baby. We'll set up a cot in your office. If we find anything, I promise to come and get you.

-Jennifer: Ok.

-Ronon: (to John) You need to get back to bed.

-John: No… I'm not leaving them.

-Ronon: You're in no condition to…

-John: (Struggling but serious) I said… I not leaving them.

-Ronon: I understand. (waving over an orderly) Hey, we need to move his bed over here. It's the only way you're gonna get him to lay back down.

-orderly: Ok, I'll get it set up for him.

-John: (Out of breath) Thanks Buddy.

-Ronon: You know I've got your back.

-John: How's Amelia?

-Ronon: She's hangin in there.

-John: She's strong.

-Ronon: I know she is. So are you… And so is that little guy. After all he's got your name.

-John: Yea… he's a pretty special kid.

*Part 6 The Unexpected

Back in the Milkeyway Galaxy

Cam and SG1 explored the ancient outpost on the mysterious abandoned planet. The good news was that things seemed to be left in tact. A naquada generator was needed to power up the facility. Sam and her team combed through the database. There was a gold mine of information as well as coordinates plotting the last known paths for the aurora class ships. It was written all over her face how excited she was over the find.

-Cam: Well you look like a kid in a candy store. Does this mean we got ourselves a ship?

- Sam: Not yet, but we are getting close. Not to mention the technology here... It never ceases to amaze me. My team as already started collecting data to send back to Stargate Command.

-Jen: Hey, Colonel... I think we're picking up something. Sinclair enhanced our monitors after the last ambush, so it might just be over sensitive.

-Cam: We better not take any chances. James...

- MJ : Already on it.

- Cam: Sam we may need to put a rush on things.

- Sam: there's no way. It could take us weeks to get all the information this place holds.

- Vala: We've got company!

Seconds later they were under attack. Cam looked over to see that Sam had not budged from her position.

-Cam: Come on Sam. We gotta blow this joint.

-Sam: If this is the New Alliance, we can't let them get their hands on this station.

-Cam: Fine, then we'll light it up on our way out.

-Sam: No! Cam, we have to hold our ground.

-Cam: I was afraid you were gonna say that. MJ dial Stargate Command and tell them we need reinforcements! We're gonna fight for this one!

Sam was right about the attack coming from the New Alliance.

They managed to hold the gate and Jack was able to send reinforcements. The NA beamed troops down to the planet surface to strengthen the attack. The troops were wearing a full armored suit with helmet and mask. They looked like a special strike force.

The Alliance ships were laying down heavy fire in an attempt to block the gate. Jack called for the Hammond to assist but it would be a couple of hours before it would be there. He sent through 4 GS 101s to assist and the launched an attack on the Alliance ships.

One of the New Alliance ships struck the Ancient facility causing a partial collapse. Sam grabbed a weapon and prepared to defend the outpost against and Alliance troops beamed directly into the facility. The Alliance ship fired directly at the Facility causing a part of the roof to collapse on Sam and her science team.

Vala was shocked when she heard Sam scream in the distance. She turned to look back at the facility and didn't see the Alliance soldier aiming to fire at her. Cam ran towards her and yelled out her name but she didn't hear him. He managed to reach her just in time to push her out of the way. They fell to the ground and Cam could feel a searing pain rush through his body before he lost consciousness. Vala quickly grabbed her weapon and shot the culprit then began applying pressure to the gaping wound in Cam's back. She looked back at the facility where Sam was trapped and tried to call out to her. Suddenly things seemed to go in slow motion around her and everything was a blur. It seemed that they were not going to be able to hold off the New Alliance until the Hammond arrived.

The GS101s. Had taken about as much as they could. This was a well thought out attack and they seemed to be prepared o hit Stargate Command with everything they had. Just when all seemed lost, another ship appeared out of nowhere and began to fire upon the New Alliance ships. They struck hard and managed to take out one of the NA warships. The other ship, after obtaining extensive damage, began beaming back their men and began to retreat.

-Col Hart: ( over the radio) I don't know who you are but we owe you one.

-DiDi Ro: Stargate Command... This is DiDi Ro. I was sent by a friend who said you might be in trouble.

- Hart: Well they were right about that!

They struck the remaining ship with everything they had but the ship managed to jump into hyperspace. Col. Hart ordered the GS's to the ground in order to aid in the recovery.

Jack waited anxiously for Sam to come through the gate. When he heard that she had been trapped under a portion of the collapsed facility, he felt as if the life had been sucked out of him. On the outside he remained solid and in control, but inside he was crying out for her. She had to be alright.

Several wounded came through the gate including Cam. He had two medics attending to him and he was not looking good. Vala stayed with him while MJ and Jen remained on the planet to assist.

Finally Sam was pulled out of the collapsed portion of the facility. She had a large gash on her leg and a dislocated shoulder but she was ok. Jack went with her to the infirmary and was stopped by Dr. Lisa Brightman.

-Lisa: Sir I'm going to need you to go through decontamination and enact HAZMAT periodical, and issue a quarantine. They brought back an unidentified bio contaminant from the planet.

- Jack: What the h *# are you talking about? We scanned the planet before I let our people go through the gate.

- Vala: it wasn't on the planet... The New Alliance... They were wearing special protective suits.

- Sam: They hit us with some type of dirty bomb

It didn't take long for Jack to be cleared as well as all of those who were not on the planet. Everyone who was on the planet during and after the attack had been exposed to the bio agent and were exhibiting signs of fever, headaches and some had rashes.

Jack met with Dr. Brightman shortly after to discuss the prognosis. She seemed in over her head and in need of help.

- Lisa: Sir, I'm not able to counter the contaminant that is infecting our men and women. Its not radiation it's a mutated virus. I'm a surgeon... We need an expert in this area.

-Jack: Dr. Lorne is on her honeymoon...

-Lisa: We can get someone else,Sir.

-Jack: My wife is infected. I want Carolyn.


End file.
